diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alryc do Rei
|Klasse = Druide |Vorname = Alryc |Nachname = do Rei |Alter = 37 |Gilde = Tränen des Adlers |Größe = 1,85 cm |Gewicht = 70 Kg |Haarfarbe = Braun |Augenfarbe = Grün |Gesinnung = neutral/gut| |Titel = Professor |Arsenal = http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/character/die-aldor/Alryc/simple |Bild = |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz / Ehrenfeste}} Biografie Erste Jahre // Erster Krieg Alryc do Rei, wurde als Sohn einer Kaufmannsfamilie in der Hauptstadt von Gilneas geboren. Noch wusste niemand auf Azeroth etwas von den Orcs, den Ogern oder den Schrecken, welche die nächsten Jahrzehnte auf ewig zeichnen würden. Reiche werden fallen, Reiche werden sich erheben, Bündnisse werden geschlossen und wieder gebrochen. Doch all diese Dinge standen noch in den Sternen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, als Alryc seine Kindheit verlebte und mit der Ausbildung begann, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten. Im Zuge seiner Studien, erlernte er das Schreiben und Lesen, wobei er eine unglaubliche Hingabe für die Geschichte der Länder und Völker entwickelte. Sogar verschiedene Sprachen soll er sich angeeignet haben, obgleich er sie niemals meistern konnte. Die Gerüchte, dass das Königreich Azeroth durch einen Krieg dahingerafft, König Llane getötet und unbekannte Wesen das Land überflutet hatten, drangen zwar bis an die Ohren des alten do Reis, jener nahm dies aber kaum für bare Münze und so hörte Alryc erst sehr viel später davon, was dort unten wahrhaftig vorgefallen war. Schließlich war Gilneas ohnehin auf soliden Werten und Idealen erbaut worden, nicht auf Klatsch und Tratsch weit entfernter Ländereien oder Legenden. Zweiter Krieg Als die Schiffe mit Flüchtlingen und dem Löwen von Azeroth, nebst des Thronerben Varian Wrynn , die Küsten Lordaerons erreichten und in Süderstade zuflucht suchten, ahnte Alryc noch nicht, dass er die längste Zeit über Büchern zugebracht oder eine Inventur durchgeführt hatte. Die Bildung der Allianz von Lordaeron, ging damit einher, dass der 16jährige do Rei zwangsrekrutiert wurde. Obwohl er während des Krieges als simpler Pikenier agierte, entwickelte er eine Faszination für die Kunst der Wundheilung und die damit verbundene Kunde allerlei Kräuter, dass er dabei nicht aufgab zu schreiben oder festzuhalten was er erlebt hatte, zeichnete ihn bis heute aus. Die wenigen Kampfhandlungen, an welchen er teilnahm, unter anderem einige Gefechte im Hinterland und dem Hügelland, überlebte er wohl nur, weil er niemals im Zentrum des Schlachtgetümmels positioniert gewesen ist. Die entscheidende Schlacht am Schwarzfels oder am Dunklen Portal, waren hierbei ebenfalls Teil seiner Erfahrungen geworden, wobei er auch dort lediglich die Rolle eines unbedeutenden Infanteristen einnahm, jedoch immer mehr in die Rolle eines Mediziners glitt. Seine Stationierung in der Burg Nethergarde und die wenigen Wochen der Ruhe, nachdem das Portal durch den großen Zauberer Khadgar geschlossen worden war, nutzte er dazu, seine ärztlichen Fähigkeiten zu schulen, seine Erlebnisse niederzuschreiben und auch Gerüchte und Tatsachen zu sondieren. Als sich das Portal erneut öffnete, und Turalyon höchst selbst nebst Khadgar und der Helden des Krieges, eine Expedition in die fremde Welt der Orcs, Draenor, führte, nahm Alryc ebenfalls daran teil. Eine Entscheidung, welche letztlich sein Leben zeichnete. Hinter dem Dunklen Portal Diese fremde Welt, diese Heimat der Horde, Monate verbrachte Alryc dort, half beim Bau einer Festung, wehrte gemeinsam mit den Streitkräften die Orcs und ihre Verbündeten ab. So schrecklich diese Welt mit ihrem Himmel, ihrer unbekannten Flora und Fauna auch war, so sehr faszinierte ihn dieser Ort. Die Marschen, welche von riesigen Pilzen besiedelt worden waren, die Wälder von Terokkar, die weiten Steppen, welche mit saftigen grünen Gräsern bedeckt waren oder die zackigen Berge des Schergrats, der Heimat der Oger, haben wohl jeden zumindest für Sekunden dazu bringen können, an Atemnot leiden zu müssen. Dass dieser Ort nun seine vorläufige Heimat werden würde, hätte er jedoch auch nicht gewollt. Als Ner'zhul die unzähligen Portale aktivierte, um vor der Macht der Allianz zu fliehen und neue Welten unterwerfen zu können, wurde die Welt zerrissen. Die Scherbenwelt war entstanden, alle Verbindungen zur Heimat, nach Azeroth, nach Gilneas, waren abgeschnitten worden. Dritter Krieg Während Azeroth unter den Wogen des Dritten Krieges, der Invasion der Legion, der Geißel und den Schrecken, welche all‘ diese Ereignisse mit sich brachten, entstellt wurde und die alte Ordnung fast gänzlich in Scherben geschlagen worden war, lebten die Überlebenden der Expeditionsstreitmacht auf Draenor ihr Leben. Immer wieder nahm Alryc, nun Teil der Söhne Lothars und der Ehrenfeste, an Expeditionen in die Bereiche der zerschlagenen Welt teil um diese Welt zu erfassen, ihre Lebensformen zu analysieren, ihre Geschichte kennen zu lernen und um sie besser verstehen zu können. Seine Zeiten als Kämpfer oder Soldat mochten vorbei sein, doch seine Zeit als Arzt, und nunmehr ernannter Professor, schließlich hatte er im Laufe seines Aufenthaltes, unzählige Bücher verfasst, welche sich primär auf die Gegebenheiten Draenors bezogen, hatte gerade erst begonnen. Dass dieses Exil, ihn davor bewahrte, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie seine Heimat von wolfsartigen Wesen entstellt wurde oder seine Eltern ihren Tod fanden, dürfte diese Entwicklung nur gefördert haben. Der Brennende Kreuzzug Dass über 15 Jahre vergingen, der einstige Junge zum Mann gereift war und eine feste Stellung in den Söhnen Lothars eingenommen, bis Dämonen ihrerseits das Portal öffneten, um in Azeroth einzufallen, hatte sichtliche Spuren auf den Zügen Alrycs hinterlassen. Eine neue Allianz war gebildet worden, mit Wesen in ihr, welche die kühnsten Erwartungen des Historikers übertrafen. Außerirdische oder stämmigere Elfen, welche Seite an Seite mit den früheren Bündnispartnern gegen eine Horde kämpften. Eine Horde, welche sich aus Geschöpfen zusammensetzte, die in ihrer Beschaffenheit an Perversion kaum zu übertreffen waren. Untote, die Überbleibsel Lordaerons und selbst die sogenannten Blutelfen, welche nach der Zerstörung ihrer Heimat durch die Geißel diesen Namen angenommen hatten und sich mit dämonischen Energien nährten, weckten zeitgleich die Neugier und die Abscheu in den Gedanken Alrycs. Obwohl er in der Ehrenfeste verblieb, dort die Wunden dieser neuen Verbündeten versorgte, zwang ihn sein Wissensdurst bereits dazu, sich den Kampfhandlungen anzuschließen, um mehr über diese Völker in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dass er dadurch endlich die Möglichkeit hatte, sich wieder nach Azeroth zu begeben, stimmte ihn dabei erst recht glücklich. Obwohl er während der Konflikte gegen Illidan Sturmgrimm und seine Lakaien oder den Dämonenfürsten Kil'jaeden, kaum eine nennenswerte Rolle eingenommen hatte, reagierte er noch immer mit einer unbeschreiblichen Faszination auf die fremdartigen Geschöpfe, besonders die Draenei haben es ihm hierbei angetan. Der Zorn des Lichkönigs Mit der Rückkehr der Geißel und den Angriffen auf die Hauptstädte der Völker, wurde ein weiterer Krieg gegen den untoten Schrecken entfesselt. Alryc do Rei lebte inzwischen in Sturmwind und hielt dort Vorträge über die Gegebenheiten verschiedenster Art auf Draenor an den unterschiedlichsten Stellen, meist jedoch im Kreis wissbegieriger Studenten der Magieschulen oder der Diplomaten. Aufgrund der Isolation durch den Graumähnenwall, die Präsenz der Verlassenen und den anstehenden Marsch gen Nordend, war es do Rei jedoch nicht möglich, in seine wahre Heimat zurück zu kehren. Obgleich er nicht direkt an den Kampfhandlungen teilnahm, geschweige denn bei der Schlacht gegen den Lich Kel’Thuzad, Malygos oder den aufständischen schwarzen Drachenschwarm anwesend war und in Sturmwind weiterhin seine Vorlesungen hielt, reiste er nach Nordend, als man die Titantenstadt Ulduar entdeckte. Dass es sich hierbei um das Gefängnis eines alten Gottes handelte, wurde ihm erst klar, als er mit den unzähligen Expeditionsteams, in die Hallen eindrang. Dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, am Turnier des Argentumkreuzzuges teilzunehmen, geschweige denn in der Lage war gegen den Lichkönig in seiner Festung zu kämpfen, verblieb er für weitere Studien in Ulduar, bis er einige Monate vor dem Kataklysmus, wieder nach Sturmwind zurückkehrte.